Sinanju, the Red Comet of Remnant
by EvaUnit15
Summary: A regular teenager that built a suit of highly advanced armor, which got the attention of the White Fang and the Atlas military who want it to make it a weapon or destroy it. Now Ryan must keep it out of enemy hands while he uses it and attends Beacon after he was invited by Ozpin. Ryan meets many new people and may find love, can he keep them safe from his past as it comes back?
1. Chapter 1

It's going to be my first Gundam RWBY crossover, now to say this in advance, I'm only putting an oc with a human-sized suit of Sinanju 'the red comet' from Unicorn Gundam. Now onto the story, EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his oc's.

Chapter 1

"Alright, that should do it." Said a young man of 17 as he stepped back to observe his work.

The young man stood 6' 3 feet tall, had red and blond hair, making it look like fire, green eyes and slightly tan skin.

He was wearing a black short sleeved with intricate gold line designs going from the shoulders to the center of his chest with the stomach region of the shirt is red.

He is wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black belt and a pair of black running boots.

He took a few steps back to see if anything was missing.

In front of him was a suit of armor that looked advanced, the main color was red with black on the torso center, the knee guards, the cuffs by the hands, and on the feet with intricate gold line designs on the torso, cuffs, and knee guards.

"Now all I need to do is hook up the power source and it is good." The young man said as he looked at a computer on a table next to the armor with a few cables plugged into the armor and had statistics of the armor on one side of the screen and on the other is a list of everything that's working and what's not working, with the not working highlighted in red and working highlighted in green.

On stands to the sides of the armor and table being held up by clamps is a long rifle type gun with a scope and on the other stand is an elongated shield with the same red color, black color with the gold line designs as the armor.

The young man walked to the computer and began typing while talking to himself quietly.

"Alright, Ryan, it's almost done." Ryan said to himself as he continued typing.

"Now just a few more commands." Ryan said as he typed more and then clicked the enter button and heard a sound coming from the armor, making him look at it to see the mono eye light up in its green color with a quiet hum as the armor started up.

"Done!" Ryan said as he watches the armor on the computer screen show everything starting up and the power output from the power source.

"I'm surprised that the reactor would work." Ryan said as he continued watching the screen.

On the screen was showing everything was in the green, which made Ryan grin, he then pressed a few more keys before hitting enter, which made the screen of the armor with the power output shrink a little before it showed the Gun and shield appear beside the armor and the estimated readings of the output with the weapon and shield on or attached to the armor.

"I should probably put the other reactors into them, it would be better than letting them go to waste." Ryan said as he walked over to another table that had a box on it.

As Ryan opened the box, a slight glow greeted him as he reaching in and pulled out a small reactor, the size of a hockey puck, and pulled out another and walked over to the stands and put one reactor down on each one and got his toolbox at the ready.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"There we go, all done." Ryan said to himself as he finished putting an armor plate and went back to the computer to see the power output is more powerful with three reactors, one for the armor itself and one for each the gun and the shield.

"Now all it needs is a test run to see if everything is how I want it to be." Ryan said to himself as he looked at the clock to see it was around 2 in the morning.

"Wow." Ryan said as he stared at the clock for a few more seconds before his attention was taken from it as he heard gunfire going off.

He looked at the warehouse doors to see someone trying to break through, Ryan prepared the armor by pressing a few more buttons in a hurry.

"Alright, voice commands are set and will recognize my voice. Now to get going before they break through the doors." Ryan said as he finished typing and went to stand in front of the armor and looked at a plate that was hanging on one of the stands holding the cables up.

"Alright Sinanju, it's time to get this party started." Ryan said to himself as Sinanju's eye glowed brighter and the wing thrusters moved into upward positions as many of the thrusters all over the body gave a test fire, all of them doing well before they went silent.

"Open up." Ryan said as he heard the door start to break, he watched as the entire front of Sinanju's body folded open until there was a human-shaped opening.

Ryan turned around and took a step back into the armor when he was in fully it closed. When the helmet was left it lowered itself onto his head by a small robotic arm coming out of the back of the armor and sealed itself onto his head and to the rest of the armor while the robot's arm folded away into the armor.

The HUD started up and showed everything Ryan need to know, his flight path, ammo count, fuel, damage, everything.

"Alright. Let's go shall we." Ryan stated as he grabbed the gun in his right and held his left forearm behind the shield and let it connect by its clamps.

As he was about to leave the doors were broke through and smoke filled in as a few more grenades came flying in the warehouse and landed next to many dust crates that are holding pure dust that hasn't been refined yet.

"Oh shit." Ryan stared at grenades for a few seconds before they went off, causing the entire warehouse to explode with flames going everywhere.

Outside the warehouse, which is on the edge of Vale, watching as the flames exploded outwards were White Fang members. Many of them holding weapons while a few were holding grenade launchers. those holding the grenade launchers were soon being yelled at by the leader of their group.

"You idiots! We need the dust that was inside! Now its useless!" the group leader yelled at them with a snarl.

The ones that were being yelled at were about to speak before another member of the group yelled.

"Something's moving in there!" she yelled while pointing at a shape in the fire, before they could react they saw a bright green eye appear in the head area of the shape and a roar type sound as the shape suddenly lifted its arm and a shot rang out and a member dropped to the ground in a heap while grabbing his knee in pain.

The other members looked on in shock as they took their eyes off the shape and looked at the fallen member, but when they looked back the shape was gone.

They soon heard another yell of pain before it was suddenly cut off when they turned toward where the scream came from they saw another member on the ground, knocked out.

"Keep your eyes peeled." the leader ordered while aiming his weapon, the others copying him.

When they were looking around in nervousness they heard a whooshing type sound, one of the members turned and shot a few rounds toward the sound, hitting nothing.

"Stop that!" the leader yelled at the member who fired before a shot rang out and another member fell grasping her arm.

The leader looked at her before looking around for the shooter before he heard murmuring with his hearing and looked toward the source to see people, both human and Faunus, looking at the group and the warehouse.

He aimed his gun at the group of civilians with his gun, making the other members that could still stand do the same and yelled.

"Alright, come out you bastard or we shoot them where they stand!" the leader shouted out as he prepared to pull the trigger.

When nothing happened, the leader grinned.

"Suit yourself then. KILL THEM!" the leader shouted at the end and fired along with the other member of his group.

Before the bullets could reach the terrified group and policemen, who just arrived, an object slammed into the ground in front of them.

The group of civilians saw an armored being that towers over them in front of them with its arms spread out and its legs shoulder width, blocking all the bullets as they bounce off the armor, making the being shake slightly.

The leader grinned when he saw this.

"Keep firing until it's nothing but scrap!" He yelled as he continued to fire, the other members doing so as well.

The police fired a few shots that they could before getting back behind the cover the armored being is making, before long the being tilted its head and started shooting back at the White Fang members with the guns built into its head on the sides.

The shots hit many of the members in the legs or arms, dropping them like flies until the leader was left, who had the grin wiped off his face when he saw he was by himself.

Before he could run the armored being shot forward with surprising speed, disappearing from the spot in front of the civilians and police and appearing in front of the leader and grabbed him with its free hand and knocked out the gun he held in his hand with its own gun and walked over to the police and held the group leader to them.

The being saw the leader kicking and throwing punches at the police officers that got close, so it lifted its rifle and lightly tapped the leaders head with the bottom of the magazine guard in front of its hand, causing the leader to fall unconscious, and handed him to an officer that put handcuffs on him.

When the armored being saw the other officers put the white fang members in cuffs, it turned to leave.

But before it could it heard the sounds of footsteps, making it turn toward the source to see a camera crew running up to him with the woman holding a mic.

"Excuse me, but what's your name and how did this happen?" She asked before holding the mic up to the being's face on her twos and hopping a little.

The being simply stared at her before reaching to the right side of its waist and grabbed something before holding that hand out to the reporter, who and the growing crowd could see was some kind of plate.

The reporter simply grabbed it before handing the mic to one of her cameramen when the being didn't let go and grabbed the plate with both hands, then the being let go.

The reporter was not prepared for the sudden weight of the plate which nearly made her fall before she caught her self when she steadied herself she looked at the plate to see a name on it.

"Sinanju?" She said, testing the name before looking at the being as it took a few steps back before turning around and started walking away before the thrusters in its wings and legs fired, causing the being to rocket itself into the air while it flew away at high speed, leaving a red streak behind it like a comet.

"Huh." The reporter said before looking at the plate and turning it toward the cameraman holding the camera, who got everything that happened and showed the side of the plate with the name on it.

"It looks like Sinanju's name suits him just fine." She said while the plate she held showed the name on it to the camera with the words showing.

"Sinanju the Red Comet." The reporter said before the crew closed the camera down and packed up while the crowd dispersed, chatting excitedly about Sinanju and what he would be doing next.

Chapter 1 End

That went by faster then I thought it would, this idea has been in my head for a long time so I hope you enjoyed it and leave a like, a review, and a follow. Don't forget to pm me if you want to say something, but if the thing you want to say is bad, then I'm going to ignore it, I already had a few of those and they nearly made me stop working on that story the pm was for. Now I hope you all have a fun time reading and see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, readers and welcome back to the story, now I don't have much to say right now but I will say this, HOLY SHIT! the reason for that is because you are all loving my 'Monster Sage' story that it has the most review's out of all of my other stories, which is amazing, also I thank you for the suggestion on what monsters and felyne are to put in. NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2

Night had fallen over Vale and the many lights make it a beautiful sight to behold from a distance.

A red blur sped above the rooftops in the air, too fast for people to see and just in case they could, out of sight.

"Man, can't believe it's been three months since this started." Ryan thought to himself as he flew above the buildings towards his bullhead that he salvaged after buying it from a junkyard.

The bullhead he had for a long time, about a year before he finished the armor, he had been working on both the armor and the bullhead, the bullhead more than the armor until it was finished so he could work on his armor while on the move, but he had to set it down in Vale to work on the armor while the atlas military was going through, which lasted quite some time, so he used the time to work on his armor, got it done, when he just finished he was in a warehouse that was targeted by the white fang and he beat them along with protecting the people who were at the bad time being there.

After he got away from the reporters and people before the atlas military arrived he went to back to his bullhead, which he has hidden in one of the parks wood area's in a clearing where he camouflaged it with a tarp that blends in with its surroundings, making whatever it's hiding almost impossible to find unless the person hits it or touches it.

He could see the park now and he could see a few people walking around on the lit pathways, talking one another.

Ryan slowed down a bit and changed direction toward the woods that start on the edge of the park and flew straight in until he was a few feet off the ground before he dropped and started walking after he slowed his momentum.

He kept to the thick part of the forest as to not bee seen since his armor will give him away if he was close to any of the paths.

"Good to get back for the night." Ryan quietly said to himself as he kept walking until he entered a large clearing and stopped.

After a few seconds of checking his surroundings to find only normal wildlife, he walked forward again and lifted the edge of the tarp to see a larger bullhead, larger than a normal one and different colors.

This one was large enough to hold a large group of 30 to 50 people comfortably, the colors of the bullhead are mainly red with a black secondary color with gold intricate lines on the black area's.

"I still don't know what made me paint it this color pattern." Ryan quietly said to himself as he placed the tarp edge he lifted back where it was before he moved it and walked toward one of the side doors of the ship.

He pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the door opened, letting him inside before it closed behind him, leaving him in the dark before the lights turned on.

"Ah, good to be home." Ryan said to himself as he walked over to a rack and placed his gun on it along with his shield and walked over to a large machine that was big, half of it was a large computer console while the other half was higher and led out a little before it stopped above a circle, where above the circle on the bottom of the other half were two shutes of metal on a large ring.

When Ryan stepped into the circle and opened the armor and walked out, letting it close until it was standing there with its optic dimmed until it was off.

"Alright, time for you to get your sleep as well, old friend." Ryan said to himself as he pressed a few buttons on the console, making the machine hum as it generated power and the metal shuts on the ring extended downward until they were around Sinanju's waist height and begun spinning before picking up speed while still being quiet and a white glow can be seen from the shutes as they spun so fast that it looked like there was a white see-through wall around the Sinanju armor.

Ryan looked back to the console to see the shield energy levels were rising and the slight damages started repairing themselves with the artificial aura that the machine is making.

Ryan walked away towards a living area with a built-in kitchen with a tv in the wall on the counter showing the news.

As he was eating some barbequed meat he saw the news show the dust robbery he stopped about an hour ago.

"Well, it was better than letting them escape with the dust." Ryan said to himself as he changed the channel as he continued eating.

After 20 minutes he put the plate in the dishwasher that built into the counter and started to walk toward the bedroom area that had a single bed that was held down by bolts.

As he was about to lay down, he heard knocking on the hull door he walked in through earlier, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion before walking over to the hull after picking up a beam weapon from the armor.

When he got to the door he held the beam saber at the ready to be activated at a moments notice and pressed the button to open the door.

What greeted him was a surprise and not a surprise at the same time when he noticed who it was.

"What are you doing here, Ozpin?" Ryan asked the man who was standing before him with his signature coffee mug in hand and his cane in his other hand.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"I'm here to invite a certain someone to join my academy." Ozpin said with a slight upward twitch of the corners of his mouth that showed his amusement of the irritated expression on Ryan's face as he stared at Ozpin.

"And why pray tell, should I join your academy?" Ryan said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Great now I'm going to have to move to a different spot." Ryan thought to himself irritably.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Well, Mr. Zeo, if you do accept my invitation, then you don't need to worry about the Atlas military hounding you along with the white fang and you can keep working on your Armor along with your weapons with better tools in the academy's workshop, which you can use a private one along with a private training room." Ozpin explained before taking another sip of his coffee, throughout the entire statement his expression didn't change.

Ryan simply stared at him while he held the beam saber handle at his side before speaking after gathering his thoughts and thinking.

"Alright, I'll join Beacon Academy. But on one condition." Ryan said quickly at the end with a raised hand.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"What is your condition?" Ozpin asked with a slight grin, already having an idea of what Ryan was going to ask.

NEXT DAY

"This is so exciting." Yang said as she hugged Ruby, who was turning blue from the hug.

"Yang, let go." Ruby said while trying to get out of her sister's hug before she was released, then she gulped in air.

"But shouldn't you be excited? You're going to beacon with me." Yang said as she looked at Ruby, who was back to her normal skin color before she spoke.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be special like that since I'm ahead of my group by two years." Ruby said as she looked around.

"Don't worry Rubes, you'll be the bee's knee's." Yang said excitedly while Ruby simply started shaking her arms up and down quickly while speaking.

"But I don't want to be the bee's knee's, I simply want to be a normal girl with normal knee's." Ruby said with a pout.

Yang was about to say something until something caught her eye.

"Hey, whats that?" Yang asked as she pointed to a large object covered in tarp away from the group of beacon initiates.

Before Ruby or Yang could say anything, a voice spoke up from their left making them look that way.

"That would be mine, it easier to have it here than being shipped to Beacon, which would take some time considering what it is." Ryan said as he walked up next to them, not noticing the blushes on Yang's or Ruby's cheeks.

"Wait you mean what's under there is yours?" Ruby asked while looking back and forth between Ryan and the tarp, Yang simply looking at Ryan.

"Yep, I had it covered so people go crazy after seeing it." Ryan said as he walked up to the tarp and pulled it off showing a large metal crate, bigger than a person.

"What's in it?" Yang asked as she looked at it along with Ruby and a couple of students around them who are trying to figure out what was in the crate.

"What's inside is my armor and weapon's." Ryan said as he pressed a few keys on a keypad before looking out the window to see they are a fair distance from Beacon academy, but close enough for what he is about to do.

Ryan looked at Yang and Ruby before speaking.

"Here's a surprise and you might want to back up." Ryan said as he walked over to a button on the hull and pressed it, making part of it fold outward into a walkway.

As the air rushed in, making many students freak out and panic slightly, Ruby and Yang covered their eyes as this happened, so they didn't see Ryan open the crate and entered it quickly.

As they uncovered their eyes as the wind settled down but still rushing in through the opening, Ruby and Yang saw Sinanju standing in front of the crate without its shield or gun, which is wide open.

They, along with many other students who calmed down, stared in amazement as they were seeing the Red Comet in person.

Sinanju's eye glowed brightly before settling on its dim glow and looked around before nodding to itself and turned to the walkway.

Before it could take a step Ruby appeared next to it in a shower of rose petals.

"Oh, my gosh your Sinanju the Red Comet! Can I have your autograph?" Ruby said excitedly as she looked up at Sinanju, who looked down at her.

Sinanju simply chuckled in a male voice before speaking.

"In due time young lady, but we will see each other sooner than you think, along with your sister." Sinanju said in Ryans voice with a robotic tone, making Ruby's and Yang's eyes widen as they remembered that voice.

"Wait, it's you!" Yang said while pointing at him while Ruby simply stared at him with stars in her eyes.

Ryan looked at Yang and nodded before he started walking toward the walkway again and stepped out into the open with the wind blasting past him.

Ruby and Yang along with other students ran to the windows on the side, and some looking out the doorway, to see Ryan walking until he turned and faced the Academy.

They could still hear him speaking clearly with all the wind blowing.

"Sinanju the Red Comet, ready to launch," Ryan said as he took a step forward while speaking

"Neo," Ryan said before he launched himself forward into the air.

"Zeon!" Ryan finished yelling loudly as he fell for a few seconds before straightening out and his boosters ignited for a second, sending him forward at extremely high speed, making contrails as he sped toward Beacon.

The inside of the bullhead was silent as the walkway closed itself before the silence was broken by Ruby.

"That was awesome!" Ruby yelled with a raised fist.

Beacon, 1 hour later

The bullhead carrying the students arrived and all the students were in the main hall waiting for the headmaster to give his speech.

Ryan, who was out of his armor, was in the back of the crowd of students, keeping a lookout for someone.

"There you are!" Ruby said as she jumped through the air and hugged him around his torso in a tight hug, Yang coming up behind her and giggled to herself at the scene.

"Nice to see you too." Ryan said as he got Ruby off of him before he held his hand out for a shake.

"My name is Ryan, Ryan Zeo. And you are?" Ryan introduced and asked.

Ruby shook his hand with a blush as she introduced herself.

"My name's Ruby Rose, nice to meet you, Ryan." Ruby said as she let go of Ryan's hand, only for Yang to grab his hand and start shaking it, making his entire arm move with it.

"Hello handsome, my name's Yang Xiao Long." Yang said flirtatiously.

Ryan simply looked at her while trying to not look at her breasts, making Yank smirk while she crossed her arms underneath them, making them bigger.

Ryan simply looked toward the stage where Ozpin stood with Glynda and silently thanked them for appearing before anything could happen.

When Ozpin started speaking, Ryan tuned him out as he leaned against the back wall with his eyes closed, trying to take a small nap.

Not even two minutes after Ryan tried to take a nap he heard the speech end with Glynda saying they will sleep in the auditorium and take the initiation test in the morning.

He stood straight and sped walk out the auditorium to retrieve his sleeping gear and went to take a shower.

"That was nice." Ryan said to himself quietly as he dried his hair with his towel before dressing in his sleep clothes which were a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a black workout shirt that clung to his lean frame, making many girls that see him blush while giggling to themselves without him noticing.

As he entered the auditorium, Ryan saw many of the male students showing off their physiques, trying to woo the female students with their large muscles, which to Ran would get in the way and not allow them to move quickly so he trained to keep his form lean and fast.

As he walked he didn't notice many sets of female eyes watching him as he walked to a secluded corner and unrolled his sleeping bag.

As he was about to slip in and sleep he was interrupted by a figure behind him.

"Salutations Ryan." said the figure excitedly while having a smile on her face.

Ryan turned toward the figure in surprise and spoke as he stared at her.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked as he stared at Penny Polendina who was around his age wearing a black and neon green nightgown that went to her knees.

"I was sent here to guard you." Penny said with a smile and a blush as she unfolded her sleeping bag next to Ryan's.

"Why?" Ryan said confusedly as opened his sleeping bag before getting in but staying out by his waist and upright, Penny mirroring his actions before he spoke again.

"Let me guess, so you can watch over me for General Ironwood, which I hope you remember is like an uncle to me, and make sure nothing bad happens to me while also keeping you away from the other military leaders so they don't get you and see how your a fully functioning android with all the human body systems, including a functional reproductive system which is surprising when I heard about that, and able to generate an aura and have your own soul from falling into their hands. Anything I missed?" Ryan said quietly and asked at the end while looking at Penny, who shook her head while replying.

"Not really, that's about it." She said while looking back at him when he spoke.

"I'm guessing they have the robot version of you back at the base to keep appearances up then." Ryan stated while he got in his sleeping bag fully.

"Yes, they don't want to raise suspicions for the other leaders about my whereabouts if they find out I'm not there." Penny said as she got in her sleeping bag completely.

"I'm also wondering, did they finish with the other modes, programs, and attachments for you?" Ryan asked as he thought what would happen tomorrow if Penny confirms this to him.

Penny looked at him with a smile while she answered while he looked at her while she spoke.

"Yes, we finished a month before I was sent here after we were told you were invited to attend by Ozpin. During the month after finishing them we tested them until they can be executed without any problems while also have programs and other attachments that will allow them and me to adapt and evolve to be able to handle any upgrades and changes you do to your armor." Penny explained to Ryan who had a straight look before he spoke with the same look.

"I knew Ozpin would do something like that, I just knew it in the back of my mind," Ryan said before he grew an excited grin as he continued speaking.

"But I know that tomorrow is going to be exciting and interesting, that I'm sure of." Ryan said as Penny smile while looking at him with a blush while he closed his eyes and doze off to sleep, after a few minutes Penny following suit after a few minutes.

End Chapter 2

That took longer than expected since I don't have my Chromebook anymore, which I had to return to the school in order to walk during graduation, along with being extremely busy during many weeks so I couldn't do much typing any of my stories, this one was already close to being done I just finished it with a few more sections of paragraphs, and since I graduated I can now work on this and other things without worrying about school. Also, I have a youtube channel, so if you want me to make a video of my stories on there so you can see the mand have me read them or have someone else do it.

You know what to do if you liked this chapter, leave a like, a review, and a PM of what you think of the chapter, and check out my other stories, they're not finished, not even close since I'm working on a chapter for all of them at once so it takes a while for me to post a chapter for a story. Let me know what you think of them. Have fun reading everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, it's me again with a new chapter for this story so I hope you enjoy it.

Eva Unit 15 owns nothing but his OC's.

Chapter 3

Ryan tried to go back to sleep when he felt some sunlight shine through a window and nails his face, making him scrunch his face slightly.

When he opened his eyes and looked around he saw he was the first person up, so he got out of his sleeping bag and got his morning utensils consisting of a toothbrush with toothpaste, shampoo and body wash, a towel, and set of clothes.

He headed towards the shower room for men, along the way he noticed other people waking up as well and some just chatting with friends or going to the showers as well along with Ryan noticing many girls look at him with blushes before they look away, Yang being one of them but instead of looking away she kept staring.

"Hope nothing happens while I'm in there." Ryan said quietly to himself as he enters the locker room, heading towards the door to the male shower room.

15 MINUTES LATER

"That was a good show." Yang said as she and Ruby were at their lockers getting their weapons.

"What show?" Ruby asked, looking up from wiping the blade of Crescent Rose.

"Watching Ryan while he was heading towards the showers." Yang said with a grin before either of them could continue they heard a commotion happening toward the showers, making them and some of the other students around look as well to see some girls run out while giggling and blushing along with some male students with downcast looks and slumped shoulders.

Some more male students came out with shocked looks, Yang and Ruby looked on with surprised looks.

"Wonder what's going on?" Ruby said while Yang saw one of the girls holding a pair of green boxers, ones that she remembered seeing briefly from the clump of clothes Ryan was taking with him toward the showers.

"I think I might know, and I believe we are in for a good show." Yang said with a perverted grin while looking towards the male shower doors, Ruby doing the same.

What happened next made all the girls watching gain bright red blushes while the males gain sad or irritated looks as Ryan, only having a towel wrapped around his waist to keep his modesty while water dripped down his sculpted body, making many girls blush brighter and some to faint.

One girl walked up to him with a massive blush and touched his abs, before her blush got brighter and she ran back to her friends, giggling the whole way.

"What?" Ryan said with a raised eyebrow and his eyes closed a little above halfway while running his free hand through his wet hair, making him look like an Adonis to the females while to a few other girls he looked like a god among mortals.

Ryan looked around before speaking while still looking.

"Alright, who took my boxers?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow before he shook his head slightly, making many girls sigh dreamily while many guys are glaring at him for getting the girls attention.

Ryan walked over to his locker to get another pair of boxers. When he got to his locker he opened it, the people around him who could look inside saw his clothes along with a few of the weapons from his armor, mainly being two of the beam swords, the rifle with another barrel hooked underneath the rifle's barrel that hooks up in front of the handguard.

He grabbed an extra pair of boxers and walked back to the shower room to put them on.

"This is going to be a bad day." Ryan thought glumly as he started to change into his regular outfit.

After a while, he came back out in his normal outfit and started heading back to his locker.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Ryan muttered to himself as he opened his locker and looked at his chosen weapons, he would have had his shield as well since it is both a defense and offense with it being a normal shield that can cover most of his body and beam blades that can form on the edge of the shield respectively, but he has to grab it from the armor itself since he didn't put a transforming mechanism in it to make it smaller too so it easier to carry without it getting in the way and since it was too big to fit in the locker.

He grabbed the rifle and placed on his back with the handle over his right shoulder, the two beam swords on the sides of his waist. As he did this, Penny came up to him after she got dressed in her normal outfit with a small to medium size backpack on her back that looks like it was made of metal instead of fabric.

"Hello Penny, you ready to get started?" Ryan asked after making sure his weapons are secured and started walking to the exit with Penny following him, along with other students.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a determined look, making Ryan laugh a little as they exit the auditorium and heard the intercom go off.

"All in training Huntsmen and Huntresses for entrance test, please report to the Emerald Forest cliff, repeat," the announcement continued as Ryan and Penny ignored it and went to the cliff along with the other testers.

LATER

"This is not was what I was expecting." Ryan deadpanned as he stood on a stone pad with other students on their own stone pads, getting launched one through the air and into the forest.

Ozpin had just finished informing them of what they had to do and what to get, which was make their way through the forest and reach the temple and collect one of the artifacts, then return to the cliff to pass.

Ozpin was currently talking to the blonde teen that threw up on the bullhead, while the other students prepared themselves to be launched.

Penny was on the slab next to his while Ruby was on the one to the other side of him with Yang by her putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses before she was launched, laughing the whole way.

Ryan shook his head at that while Ruby was launched, soon he heard ticking in the slab underneath him, he looked at Penny to see her preparing herself.

"See you down there, Penny." Ryan said before he was launched, he heard Penny shout a few seconds later. A moment passed then Ryan saw Penny shoot past him at high speed, he shook a little before he straightened his body after grabbing his rifle and pointed it down toward the ground and a little back in the direction he came from before firing a shot, the recoil alone being able to send him flying much faster than expected since the rifle was meant to be fired from his suit since it can take the recoil easily, but outside the suit, he would have to reinforce his body with aura to be able to handle it.

The rifle is extremely powerful since it doesn't need to reload and that he can change how powerful the shots can be with the little control dial he has hidden on it.

And right now he has it on a pretty powerful setting, nowhere close to the highest, but enough to get him more lift and speed in the air, but it will be hell for him if he doesn't use aura to make his body stronger to withstand the power and recoil on the ground.

Ryan soon caught up with Penny in a few seconds and he saw both of them were closing in on the ground, he looked toward Penny to see her backpack open and her sword come out and unfold before they shot forward into some trees before she swung downwards in an arch, then she swung upwards like she was on a swing and then her swords shot out of the trees and into ones further ahead of her and she did the same thing again, all the while she was slowing down quick.

Ryan, while Penny did her landing, used his rifle again, but on a lower setting and as a continuous blast to slow down. The reason why he lowered the power was that if he used this tactic while it was on it previous setting, then it would heat the rifle up much faster, and might burn the core out, then he would have to build another one to replace it.

Ryan saw that he was slowing down, but not fast enough, he sighed mentally.

"This is going to suck." Ryan murmured before he stopped the blast when he was about ten feet from the ground, when he was close enough he tucked and rolled. He accidentally plowed through a couple of trees with how fast he was rolling and how much aura he was using to coat his body.

When Ryan stopped rolling and stood up, he dusted himself off before he saw Penny standing there with a surprised look on her face while facing him.

"You okay there, Penny?" Ryan asked as he snapped his fingers in front of her to snap her out of it. When she did, all she did was point behind him, making him raise an eyebrow before he looked behind him for a second before his look turned into a surprised one.

He turned to face Penny and started pushing her in the other direction, toward the temple since he saw the general direction it was in while in the air.

"Okay, let's go and not gawk at the destruction left behind in my wake, come on." Ryan said as he pushed Penny, as they walked through the forest.

Behind them was a long trail of destruction with trees that were in Ryan way had holes straight through them, and upturned chunks of earth strewn about, a few moments later a couple of trees that Ryan rolled through fell with a loud thud, there were even a couple of disappearing Grimm bodies that were in Ryan's way.

Some Grimm was still alive, but weak, but they were taken cared of when the trees fell them

But as the two walked further away, something was moving in the shadows of the surrounding tree's, a large shadow was seen before glowing blood red eyes appeared, but the edges of the eyes were straight instead of curved like normal.

The shadowed being was looking in the direction Ryan and Penny went before it moved deeper into the shadows before it started heading after them.

AT RUINS, SOMETIME LATER

Ryan and Penny walked into the open after taking care of some Beowolf's, they saw a group of students along with Ruby and Yang among them.

"Hey guys." Ryan said as they walked up to the group before he noticed someone missing.

"Wasn't Ruby supposed to have a partner, I see uneven amount here?" Ryan asked before the all hear screaming and looked up to see a nevermore with Weiss hanging onto it.

"Nevermind." Ryan said with half-lidded eyes.

"She's going to fall." Blake said as she looked up.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said with a wave of her hand and closed eyes.

"She's falling." Ren said with a flat tone as they all see Weiss falling.

Ryan sighed before he pulled his scroll out and typed something on it, soon the group heard a loud bang and saw something going straight for the falling heiress.

Soon she was caught in the arms of Ryan's suit, Sinanju, and was taken to the ground as the suit went into the smooth glid and made a slide landing right next to the group, Weiss not having been rustled around much despite how the ride looked from the group.

She was set down and she looked up to see Sinanju looking down at her before the suit started walking toward Ryan and stood behind him.

"Wait, what?" Weiss said before she shook her head.

"Who are you?" She asked toward Ryan, but he was cut off when they all heard a loud scream, they looked up to see Jaune Arc go sailing through the air and landed in a tree before he fell to the ground with a thud

"Ow." Jaune said as he slowly got up from his position.

The group's attention was then taken to the edge of the clearing when they heard tree's being pushed to the side as something was chasing a tall girl with red hair and green eye in spartan armor.

Soon a deathstalker came crashing through the tree's and swiped at the girl, hitting her shield as she blocked and was thrown through the air and landed by the group in a crouch.

Yang, who had enough of the interruptions exploded, not literally, but her semblance activated where her hair looked like it was on fire and her lilac eyes turned red.

"Great! now we can die together." Yang yelled sarcastically as Ryan's suit turned to look at something, making Ryan do the same.

He ignored the group and what they were doing and kept his eyes focused on one area of the edge of the clearing.

His eyes widened when he saw a metallic shine and a barrel of a weapon he was well acquainted with.

"EVERYONE RUN NOW!" Ryan suddenly yelled, making the group become startled and looked at him, but then they all saw a large beam heading straight for them, making them jump out of the way.

Ryan was about to do the same, but he saw Weiss was still in the beam's path.

"Sometimes I hate my hero complex." Ryan thought to himself as he pushed Weiss out of the way, making her look at him with surprised eyes before they widened in alarm as she saw the beam come closer to him.

Ryan turned toward the beam as it got closer to him before a large explosion occurred, obscuring him from the view of the group as they were blown away.

Glynda and Ozpin, who had been watching the initiation from the cliff, quickly made their way to the group and got them out of there as they fought to break free from Glynda's semblance.

"You are not going back there! It is too dangerous!" Glynda said as she held them in the air as they returned to the cliff with Ozpin making sure nothing snuck up on them.

"But Ryan's still down there!" Ruby yelled as she tried to break free and go and help her friend with Yang doing the same and, surprisingly, Weiss.

"We do not know what has caused the explosion, but it is indeed too dangerous after what we happened." Ozpin said as he pulled his scroll out and tapped a few buttons, then the screen changed to show what is going on in the area that the group was at before the explosion occurred.

They still saw smoke everywhere, but it cleared enough to where they saw two silhouettes, one standing with its arm forward, holding a large shield while the other arm was bracing it.

The other silhouette was smaller and was kneeling, soon the smoke cleared some more and the group was shocked at what they saw.

Sinanju stood in front of Ryan, holding its shield with a powerful stance to keep itself from falling, the group could see the trenches n the ground that Sinanju's feet wherein, showing it was much further ahead of Ryan but was pushed back by the beam and damaged severely by said beam.

Ryan had many scraps and cut's along with burns on his body with his clothes damaged, he got the cuts from all the stone and earth that was destroyed and tossed around from the beam.

They all heard the sound of the beam being fired again, but they also heard the roar and screech of pain from the Deathstalker and Nevermore respectively.

The group saw Ryan stand up slowly and looked at Sinanju as it lowered the shield with a groan and creak as it turned to look at him, then they heard him speak.

"You saved me," Ryan said before he continued.

"Let me guess, you gained a small bit of sentience from all the times we were connected, right?" Ryan said after he saw something in Sinanju's eye, something that was remarkable all of its own.

Sentience.

Something that a machine, a robot, that interacts with many things and people, learning as it does so. If kept up for such a long time and almost non-stop like how he was connected to Sinanju when piloting.

Sinanju had gained a small bit of sentience, not enough to make it like a person, but enough to where it can move on its own without any of Ryan's command's and have a little bit of emotion and feelings, but Ryan would have to be connected to feel them.

But he can see the emotion and feeling in Sinanju's eye right now as if it was an open book.

Sinanju was in pain.

Ryan, feeling his brother instincts kick in, knew something was wrong and did his best to help Sinanju.

"Come on, let's connect and finish this, then we can get you patched up, alright." Ryan said with a small smile, encouraging Sinanju to hold on.

Ryan got up and took his weapons off and placed them gently on Sinanju and boarded him, connecting as soon as Sinaju finished closing around him.

Ryan felt all his inside's burn up as if they were on fire and was getting hotter.

A few moments later another beam came toward them, Sinanju turned his head toward it before he launched upward into the air with all thruster on.

He made it barely and looked toward the origin of the beam, what he saw made Ryan freeze in both fear and phantom pain as he remembered the crushing grip from long ago.

What stood at the edge of the clearing was another suit, similar to Sinanju in size, but it was pitch black with bone white markings all over its arms, legs, and torso with the head looking like it had spikes facing backward as hair.

Its eyes were what caught Ryan's attention and made him freeze in place.

They were the same ones he saw years ago when he was a child, the same ones that destroyed his home and took him away from his family as they tried to rescue him, but it was too late.

"It cant be." Ryan muttered in fear as he kept looking at those haunting eyes that can pierce his mind and look into the depths of his soul.

He shook away the suppressed memories of pain, insane laughter, the glowing red eyes, and the lab.

He brought up his rifle and fired rapid shots as he moved toward the target, staying in motion so as not to get hit.

The shots connected, but only made the target take a step back with every hit, but show nothing else except its eye's glow more intensely before it brought its rifle up and fired another beam, which was dodged.

Sinanju sped up and was in front of the target in a few seconds and activated the beam edges of the shield and sliced right through the middle of the target, bisecting it.

The rest of the group was disgusted when they saw this on the scroll since they saw black blood spew out of the two half's, going everywhere along with something disturbing.

It was a Grimm and machine combined, making a grimm cyborg.

The eyes of the cyborg dimmed until they were gone completely, Ryan, who was watching the body for any sudden moves or tricks, saw none of this and finally relaxed and started to walk away to the ruin's to pick up an artifact for him and Penny.

Just as he was about to walk toward the cliff, his battle instincts kicked in again and he moved to the side quickly with the aid of his thrusters.

He turned to see the top half of the cyborg propped up on its elbows with the rifle it used aimed at him getting ready to fire again, but Ryan beat it to it.

"GO DOWN AND STAY DOWN!" Ryan yelled while he fired shot after shot from his rifle at the cyborg non-stop until an icon appeared on the hud, stating that the rifle is beginning to overheat, so he stopped firing the rifle but still had it aimed at the cyborg that is still moving, albeit slower.

Ryan gripped the bottom barrel thats underneath the rifle barrel and pulled towards him, making a sound of a gun cocking.

Chi-chick.

"Music to me and death to you." Ryan said before he fired a grenade at the cyborg, making a big explosion. Ryan, not taking any more chances, fired some more grenades at the cyborg's spot, lighting it up so much that it would put the firework show of the vytal festival look like a firecracker.

"I love these things." Ryan said as he cocked the grenade launcher in the opposite direction from him and a grenade popped out into the air and landed in his open hand.

"Maybe I should let that orange haired girl use some of my grenades or give her a blueprint of one of the types I have." Ryan said to himself since he saw what the girl is capable of with her hammer that turns into, to Ryan's surprise and secret pleasure, a grenade launcher.

As Ryan got to the artifact location and picked up a king chess piece and started walking to the cliff before he spoke about what he thought of the orange haired girl and the grenade launcher.

"I think I may have found a grenade buddy." Ryan spoke with a grin as his aura and semblance started working on Sinanju as he walked back to the cliff and to the others who are without a doubt, worried about him and wanting answers.

Even if he doesn't have many answers himself about what the hell happened.

END CHAPTER 3

That took a while so i apologize, also I'm currently working on many chapters for many of my stories along with having little time to do so since my work schedule is work all day of week and weekend with only one day off, so im very busy. I'm still thinking of making a story of just daily life in my fanfic house and studio with all my oc characters, let me know if you want me to do it in a PM. Now I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you did leave a review, like, favorite, follow, the whole package.

HAVE A FUN TIME READING EVERYONE! EvaUnit15 is back in the studio.


End file.
